Eternal Ray
by SeiyruKazohu
Summary: The barrier is up and the Mana Seed is off to Derris-Kharlan, but when Cress and the others are about to part ways, they find themselves teleported to a mysterious world. There they must learn about the new world around them and find the way back to Aselia using newfound partners and friends.
1. Chapter 1: Out of Aselia

***Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Phantasia or Tales of the Abyss. They are property of Kousuke Fujishima and Namco Tales Studio***

**Chapter One**

"It's kinda sad. Dhaos was just trying to save his people, and we killed him, the only hope for his planet." Mint Adenade sympathized.

Arche Klein scoffed, "Don't feel sorry for him. He was an idiot. Why did he have to destroy Midgards and kill everyone involved with magitech? He could've just explained why he was sent to Aselia from Derris-Kharlan, he didn't need to kill anyone."

The six heroes were on their way back to the Yggdrasill Tree from their final battle with Dhaos. They debated on his motives; why he did what he did and why he didn't choose another path.

"We had to kill him." Suzu Fujibayashi said, "He had to pay for all the crimes he had done: killing Mint's mother, Arche's friend Rhea, Chester's sister, mine and Cress' parents, among hundreds of other innocent people. I feel no remorse for him."

Cress Albane laughed, "Suzu, do you ever feel anything?" He said jokingly.

Suzu smiled a little. She was raised in the ninja village of Mizuho and was always taught that a ninja should never show his or her true feelings.

Chester Burklight lightly punched his best friend in the shoulder, "Cress, don't make fun of the way Suzu was raised."

"It's fine." Suzu replied. "The customs of Mizuho are very different from the rest of Aselia. Most outsiders don't get us."

"If you haven't noticed, we're at Yggdrasill." Claus Lester pointed out. "Time to put up the barrier, Mint."

"Right." Mint chanted a spell and an invisible barrier appeared around Yggdrasill.

"Thank you." Before the heroes' eyes the spirit of the tree, Martel, appeared.

"It's fine." Claus answered. "Now the power of magitech won't drain the tree's energy and it will be able to produce a mana seed."

"Yes, and I will give this seed to the people of Derris-Kharlan. Dhaos' efforts were not lost after all." With this Martel disappeared back into the spirit world.

Suzu turned to the others, "Well, I guess this is goodbye." Tears started to form in her eyes but she wiped them away.

"It's ok to cry Suzu." Mint said. "I mean, after all you've been through."

"No, it's against the code of the ninja to show one's true feelings. I'll be fine."

"Ok, but don't push yourself too hard." Mint sighed.

Cress stared at Chester. Why was he looking around like that?

"Anyone else hear that buzzing noise?" Chester asked.

"What do you mean?" Arche questioned.

"I mean, it sounds like a giant bee is buzzing. It sounds like its coming from… Cress' sword?"

Cress pulled the Eternal Sword out of its sheath. Sure enough it was vibrating and creating a strange buzzing noise.

"That's weird. It hasn't done this before. I wonder what's up." Before Cress could ask Claus to summon Origin to ask him, a bright light emitted from the jewel on the sword and all six of them were engulfed in the light.

The light slowly pierced its way through the trees to reach Cress's eyes. He moaned as he opened them. It felt like someone flung him halfway across the world. He sat up and looked around. The other five were lying around him, still unconscious. Cress struggled as he tried to remember what happened last. All that came to his mind was a picture of a tree.

That's right! They were at the Yggdrasill Tree last! Mint had put a barrier around the tree so a mana seed could be formed. Martel was planning to use it to save the world of Derris-Kharlan. Suzu was about to leave when the Eternal Sword Origin had given them started acting strangely. But where in Aselia were they now?

"Ow, dammit my head…" Claus was the next to wake up. He noticed Cress was awake. "Where are we at now?"

"I…I don't know. I just got up a little while before you did."

"Well, let's get the others up then use the Eternal Sword to get back to Miguel."

Soon Arche, Mint, Chester, and Suzu were all awake. Cress reached for the sword but noticed the sheath was empty.

"Claus, we have a problem." Cress showed his empty sheath.

Claus sighed, "Then I guess we had better start walking."

"Save your energy. Let me scout out the area." Arche jumped up on her broom and flew upwards and out of sight.

"At least Volt's power still works. We're still in Aselia." Claus deduced.

Minutes later Arche returned.

"You guys need to come with me and check this out." They followed her out of the forest.

In the distance was a city so high it seemed to pierce the heavens. No one had ever seen anything like it.

"I think we should consult Origin." Chester suggested.

Claus nodded, "I who hold the pact, Great Spirit of all things appear before me! Origin, I summon thee!"

"What is it you wish to know Master?" Origin appeared from a flash of light.

"At what time period in Aselia are we in? Your sword reacted strangely when we were at the Yggdrasill Tree and sent us here."

Origin looked at the city in the distance, seeing it seemed to strengthen a conviction he already had.

"My apologies, but you are no longer in Aselia, Master." Origin spoke.

"What?!" Cress and the others exclaimed.

"Wherever you are now, that I do not know. As for the sword, I can feel its faint power. It has split back into two. If you can bring me the two swords once more I can form them back into the Eternal Sword and assure you a safe trip home. But my power is weak here; do not summon me or the other Summon Spirits unless you absolutely have to." With that, Origin disappeared.

"We need to find the Vorpal Sword and Flamberge!" Cress exclaimed. "Without them we can't get back to Aselia!"

"No." Claus rebuked. "What we need to do is go to that city and figure out where we are. Yes, finding the two swords is a priority but we need to learn about this world we're in. What it's like, what the people are like, and who we can find to help us. We're not from here; we'll need all the help we can get."

Suzu agreed, "Claus is right. We need to do the most logical thing right now."

"If we just run around looking for the swords it will more than likely bring us nothing but death." Chester added. "We should definitely learn about the world that we are in."

"Then it's settled. To the city we go." Claus started off and the others followed him.

Mint took Cress by the hand. "Do you think we'll be able to get back home?"

"We have to. I promised I'd rebuild Toltus. Not just to you and Chester, but to my mother and father also. I'll create the town of Miguel we saw in the future; I'll re-create my father's swordsmanship school. We have, no; we will get back to Aselia. I'm sure of it."

Mint closed her eyes, "I hope you're right." She whispered.

***So this is my first Tales fanfic! It's also a crossover! Anyways, read and review! I would really like to know what everyone thinks! I also noticed that this is the first PhantasiaxAbyss crossover on Fanfiction! I've got the story pretty much planned out so don't worry, I won't just stop writing in the middle because I've ran out of ideas. Once again, tell me what you think and the next chapter should be up by the end of the week!***


	2. Chapter 2: The Challenge in Baticul

***Just letting everyone know that I won't be putting the disclaimer for every chapter. It's at the begining of the story and I feel that is sufficient enough.***

**Chapter Two**

No one actually realized how far the city were away, it was a few hours before they could see the details of the city. Situated in a large crater, instead of going outward, it rose upward. Buildings were stacked on top of one another and lifts and trollies allowed people access to the other levels of the city. At the very top stood a castle, its towers piercing the sky and seemingly rising into heaven. They were soon surrounded by others all headed to the city.

"Wow!" Arche exclaimed. "This place is huge! I can't even see the top now!"

"And look at this technology! It's not impressive as Thor but still! Nothing like this exists in Aselia!" Chester added, looking amazed.

"Keep quiet." Claus whispered. "People are staring at us."

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but overhearing you." A woman near the entrance to the city approached them.

Cress wondered what she was doing out here. Her disposition and the way she held herself showed her to be sickly and frail though the way she was dressed showed she belonged to the upper class. She wore an olive green dress and cap with golden embroidering; her hair was sleek, a dark maroon color, probably due to her condition.

"You've never been to Baticul before have you?" She asked.

"No. This is our first visit here." Claus answered.

The woman giggled. "Ah, I thought so. Just by the way your friends acted from seeing the city. Would you me to give you a tour? It's the least I can do."

A solder clad in armor, white as snow, approached her. "Lady Fabre I would advise against that. Think about your health. You've already been gone long enough. We should return to the manor soon."

Lady Fabre sighed, "Oh alright." She turned to Claus. "I'm very sorry but I must be going."

Claus bowed, "Its fine, my lady. Do not worry about us; we are nimble and able traverse the city by ourselves while you are not. Your health should come before us."

"Please, I am not the king or the princess; you don't need to address me with such formality. But before I leave could I have your name, young man?"

"It's Claus, Claus F. Lester."

"Well then Claus; may fate cross our paths another time." She made a small bow and left with her guard.

Arche burst out hysterical when Lady Fabre left, "What was that? I've never seen you act like that before! You didn't even use such language when we met with the rulers of Alvanista or Midgards!"

Claus shrugged, "I thought we'd be better off later on if we befriended someone with status. That's all."

Cress smirked, "At least she enjoyed the sucking-up."

Suzu pointed towards a crowd of people gathering a ways ahead. "What's going on?"

"Well let's go check it out!" Cress exclaimed.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" A man wearing a gaudy purple, star-covered outfit stood on a podium in front of two large double doors. "As you know, behind me sits one of the greatest wonders in all of Auldrant; Baticul Coliseum. You might be saying to yourself, 'So? I've been here before, it's just people fighting monsters, big deal.' But it is a big deal! You see as your Coliseum master I have just implemented a new challenge for all our fighters! Together with my team of scientists in Belkend we have concocted the most fearsome monster! A fierce six-headed dragon! A head for each of the six main fonons! And I shall call it the 'Dragon Buster Challenge'! Can anyone defeat this beast? Is anyone brave enough? Does anyone volunteer to be the first challenger?!"

The people in the crowd looked around at each other, who would be foolish enough to take on such a beast?

"I will!" Cress raised his hand and started forward.

Mint grabbed him by the arm, "What are you doing?"

"It's fine Mint. I've won at the Euclid Coliseum before, how will this one be any different?"

She sighed and let go of him, "Just be careful, Cress."

"All right!" The man shouted. "Tell me young man, what's your name?"

"It's Cress Albane."

"Ok Cress, follow me to the arena. The rest of the crowd, come into the stands to watch!"

Cress walked out of the preparation area into the arena. Hundreds of people filled the stands, cheering. It was just like Euclid.

He looked around for his friends, they were to be found seated close up, near where the dragon would come out of.

The Coliseum master walked into the middle of the arena, with a mic in hand.

"Here he is everyone! The first challenger of the Dragon Buster challenge, Cress! Will he be able to defeat the beast or will he wind up in the healer's ward! Let's open that gate and find out!"

Cress unsheathed the sword they had let him borrow and raised his shield, ready for what came out of that gate.

A black mist came flooding out of the monster's gate. It wasn't long before it enveloped the floor of the arena. It seemed like the dragon wanted to stay in there, five, ten minutes passed since the mist appeared. Cress was about to go in after it when a blast of fire came out of the gate.

Cress raised his shield to block it, he had to keep his ground and not worry about the pain in his body arising from the heat. Suddenly it was cool again; Cress lowered his shield to see if the dragon appeared but a strong gust of wind sent him flying against the arena wall. As he climbed back to his feet he saw it, the six-headed dragon. Each head was a different color, representing each of the six elements. The body was black as charcoal, large and bulky since it needed to hold all the heads of the dragon.

The dragon's heads leaned in to look at Cress and snorted, a puny human like him would never be able to kill it.

Cress dodged as a beam of ice came towards him from one of the heads, dodged again as fire came at him from another. He had to get in closer. With most dragons, the belly was probably the most vulnerable. That was his plan, dodge attacks while getting closer to the body.

Arche was the first to notice his strategy, "Left, right, duck! Let's go Cress! You can do it!"

Chester laughed, "A little excited are we?"

Arche made a face at him, "Well excuse me if I enjoy watching fighting as a sport." She noticed Mint sitting in the row in front of them, her fists clenched and her focus strictly on Cress. "Hey Mint, what's wrong."

Mint broke out of her trace, "Huh? Oh, it's just that, Cress has to win. Something like that would kill him if it got the chance."

Chester put his hand on Mint's shoulder, "He'll be fine, he's a great swordsman."

Cress smirked, he was almost to the underside of the dragon; one deep slash in its stomach would put it out for good.

As sudden as the first blast of fire, the arena shook and glaives of rock burst out from beneath Cress's feet, sending him flying into the air. One of the heads grabbed Cress by his bandana, sending him to the ground with a crushing force. Mint gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Cress lay on the ground, eyes closed and motionless. The six heads perked back, ready for one final attack.

"Cress! Get up!" Mint screamed.

The boy's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her voice. He looked up and saw what the dragon was about to do. There was no way he could get close enough to kill it now. Or was there? The move his father last showed him before his death, _Dark Blade_. That would be good enough to finish it off. But could he do it? He'd never pulled it off before.

"Father, give me your strength." He whispered and rushed towards the dragon. "_Dark Blade!"_ He screamed and thrust his sword into the dragon's body, heaving it high into the air and slamming it against the ground with great force. He was about to cut off the heads when the Coliseum master yelled at him.

"Ok, ok, that's enough! Don't kill my creation!" Cress put down his sword. "Ladies and gentlemen, Cress has done it! He has won!" He leaned into Cress and whispered, "Don't ever challenge my coliseum again, do you hear me?" He turned back to the audience, "He will receive a medal for his achievement and a large sum of Gald! Let's give him a round of applause!"

"Wow!" Arche exclaimed. "One million Gald! We'll be loaded for a while!"

"I saw the master whisper to you before announcing your award, what did he say?" Claus asked.

"Oh, just not ever to challenge his coliseum again is all." Cress shrugged.

Claus nodded, "Well while you were fighting I gathered some information about where we are. The world we are now in is called Auldrant. Instead of mana, the world's energy supply is something called fonons. There's one for each element and a seventh one that only healers like Mint can use. The world is divided into two kingdoms right now, Kimlasca and Malkuth; as well as different city-states. Currently we are in Baticul, the capital of the kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, ruled by King Ingobert IX. While this information is very helpful, I still believe we need more. A lady I talked to said that the library in a city called Daath has everything we need to know about Auldrant in it. I suggest we head there next."

"So you mean you didn't see my battle with the dragon?!" Cress whined.

Arche slapped him across the face, "Cress, the information Claus received is way more important than your stupid battle! We finally have an idea of where we are and of how this world works! Don't be so childish!"

Chester laughed, "Wow that's harsh coming from Arche."

Arche glared at him, "Even I know the severity of the situation we're in, don't make fun of that!"

"Please, let's stop fighting and go to Daath." Suzu pleaded.

Mint nodded in agreement, "Yes, let's go."

Claus grabbed someone passing them on the street, "Excuse me, but do you know how to get to the port from here?"

"Yea there's a trolley over near the entrance that takes you." The man answered.

The main part of the town soared high above the port area crowded with merchants and others catching ferries. Cress smiled at the familiarity the scene brought him. It was the same as the Venezia and Alvanista ports.

"The ferry to Daath will be departing in five minutes, I repeat; the ferry to Daath will be departing in five minutes!" A solider announced.

"That's us!" Arche ran off towards the ferry with the others behind her.

A lady stood in front of the boarding dock "How many to Daath?" She asked.

"Six." Arche responded.

"Ok, for food, room, and insurance that'll be 1200 Gald for your party." Mint pulled out their sack of money and handed the lady the amount. She bowed, "Thank you and have a nice trip!"

The ship they were taking was much different from the ones in Aselia. Instead of wooden, it was made of steel and the sleeping quarters were above the deck, not below it. Soon the ship set off.

"Well, we have two days before we reach Daath Bay. How is everyone going to spend it?" Chester asked.

"By relaxing, duh." Arche stretched out on one of the fold-out recliners that sat on the main deck.

"I'm going to see if I can find out more about Auldrant from the other people on the ship." Claus said.

"I'm going to eat!" Cress rubbed his stomach. "I'm starved! Come and find the kitchen with me, Chester."

Chester raised his arms, "Oh, I guess so."

Mint looked towards Suzu, who separated from the group and was now leaning against the railing, staring into the ocean.

"What's on your mind?" Mint came up and leaned on the railing next to her.

Suzu glanced at Mint. "Just thinking about what Claus said earlier, about this Auldrant place."

"I know what you mean; it's so different from Aselia and even more different from Mizuho. We've only been to one city and it's been a drastic change of scenery. It seems like Auldrant is much more technologically advanced than Aselia. It makes me wonder, did the three ancient civilizations look something like Baticul does? Or were they even grander? And it's so hard for me to wrap my head around the Eternal Sword sending us to a different planet. I know it can bend time and space but still… Why did it malfunction? Even Origin doesn't know."

"Claus said this world is composed of fonons instead of mana. What are fonons exactly? It seems to be the same concept as mana but yet they're totally different. What about magic? With no mana there's no magic, right? So Arche can't use her powers…"

Mint put her hand around the little girl. "Don't worry Suzu; once we arrive at Daath we'll have the answers to almost all our questions."

"Yea, almost." Suzu whispered. It frightened her, what if they didn't get all of the answers? What if they couldn't find out why the Eternal Sword sent them here? What if they never found the two swords that composed it? What if they were destined to be stuck in Auldrant forever?

* * *

**Hey everyone! Arche Klein here! How did you like the new chapter? Personally my favorite part was when I slapped Cress in the face, that boy deserves it sometimes! Next chapter we'll be going to Daath to find out more about this Auldrant place we're in! Anyways, here's Seiyru with the author's notes!**

***So the chapter two is up, I finally kept my deadline for once! If you haven't noticed, in this chapter and the first chapter I used Mizuho, the Tales of Symphonia name of the ninja village. I feel that it is a more proper name and it's basically the same place. (Anyone ever notice that Sheena from ToS and Suzu have the same last name?) I will also be using the name Heimdall from ToS when referencing to the Elf Colony. Don't forget to review please! The next chapter should be up before the end of next week. Until then, sayonara!***


	3. Chapter 3: Enlightenment of Auldrant

**Chapter Three**

Daath Bay, separate from the actual city, loomed ahead. Finally, they were about to find the answers to the questions they had. The ship pulled up to port and they disembarked. Cress looked around. Around half of the people wore long priest robes and caps of different colors.

"What are these people wearing?" Cress whispered to Claus standing next to him.

"They are followers of the Order of Lorelei, the religion of Auldrant." Claus explained.

A woman in one of these robes approached them, "Hello, is your group here on a pilgrimage?"

"No." Claus explained. "We are here to visit the Daath library."

"Ah, I see. When you get to the city it will be in the central cathedral, first door on your left."

"Thank you." Claus said.

She bowed and left them.

"Let's go."

The trek to the city was a long one. Even though there was a monument marking the halfway point, it took them around an hour to walk from the bay to the city.

Daath seemed just as magnificent as Baticul. The central cathedral rose into the sky, just as Baticul Castle did. Coming off the cathedral were six cement bars, one for each of the districts of Daath. If Cress thought that there were too many robed people at the bay, there were even more in the city.

"It should be easy to find the cathedral; it's in the center of the city." Claus informed.

A young boy ran towards them, like he was being chased. He wore a robe similar to the others in the Order of Lorelei, his being white and lime-green. His emerald-green hair was held back by a headband that matched his robe. He grabbed Claus and hid behind him.

"Don't let her find me." He whispered in a soft voice.

A girl his age came towards them shortly after. She wore a short pink tunic, partially covered by a white shawl with an intricate design with purple embroidering. Her black hair was put up into pig-tails with two yellow ribbons and a cat-like doll hung off her back.

"Have you seen a boy my age come by here? He's got emerald-green hair, wearing a headband, kinda shy and mischievous." She asked the group.

The boy peeked his head out from behind Claus.

"Florian, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! We have a meeting to attend to soon!" She grabbed him by the arm.

"But Anise I don't want to!" Florian moaned. "Those meetings are boring, can't we play instead?"

Anise huffed, "Honestly Florian, how are we supposed to reform the Order if all you want toy7y6tfg do is play all day?"

"Excuse me, but may I ask who you people are?" Claus interrupted.

Anise giggled, "Oops, I'm sorry. I'm Anise Tatlin, future female Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei! Once it's reformed that is…"

"I'm Florian…" The boy whispered.

"What's a 'Fon Master'?" Cress asked. "Does it have to do something with fonons?"

"Have you been living under a rock all your life? The Fon Master is the supreme leader of the Order of Lorelei." Anise explained.

"Aren't you a little young to be aspiring for that position then?" Cress questioned.

"Humph! And aren't you a little arrogant about the world? Come on Florian, we need to go or we'll miss the meeting." Anise stomped away dragging Florian behind her.

Chester slapped his friend in the back of the head. "Good going, Cress. We could've made an ally of her if you didn't screw it up."

"Sorry for speaking my mind, she did look really young to be a supreme leader of a religion." Cress apologized.

"It doesn't matter now. Let's continue to the cathedral."

"Wow this library is huge; it completely blows yours out of the water, Claus." Arche gazed around at the Daath Library.

"I'm so hurt, Arche." Claus said sarcastically. It was true; the library far outclassed his own.

"Ok, let's split up." Chester commanded. "Remember, we're looking for anything about Auldrant: fonons, the kingdoms that occupy it, anything.

"Right!" The six of them each took a portion of the library and started researching.

Hours later they regrouped at one of the inns in Daath.

"So, what have we got?" Claus asked.

"The two kingdoms of Kimlasca and Malkuth control most of the land on Auldrant. Aside, from those two, there are a few separate city-states including Daath and a city by the name of Chesedonia. The towns under Kimlascan control are: the capital Baticul, Belkend, and Sheridan. Malkuth's towns are: the capital of Grand Chokmah, Engeve, Saint Binah, and Keterburg. The two kingdoms share the border town of Kaizur." Cress reported.

"Everything on Auldrant is composed of fonons." Arche continued. "There are seven types, each representing an element with the exception of the seventh one that represents sound. People who can control the fonons are called fonists and instead of magic they use what's called fonic artes."

Mint went after Arche, "Only a few people can control Seventh Fonons, they are usually healers. Around two-thousand years ago a war raged over the Seventh Fonon and was ended by a seventh fonist by the name of Yulia Jue. She is also the creator of the Order of Lorelei."

"When we found the Vorpal Sword in Aselia, it was in the Cave of Ice in Frizezkiel. I went researching for the coldest place in Auldrant and it seems that it's Mt. Roneal. I think that we should head there next." Suzu finished.

Chester pulled out a map of Auldrant. "I was helping Suzu." He pointed at a snow-covered continent located above Daath. "Mt. Roneal is located here. The closest city to the mountain is Keterburg. Let's head here to gather information and supplies before we head to the mountain."

"Yes!" Cress cheered. "We're finally a step closer to getting back to Aselia!"

"Don't get so excited, Cress." Claus said. "We don't even know if the sword is there. We're just going on a logical assumption."

"We have a lead at least. Let's go to Keterburg right now!" Arche agreed.

"Um, Arche? It's nighttime and I don't think any boats are running right now." Chester informed.

"Then let's go to Keterburg tomorrow!"

Mint smiled; finally, they were on track to getting back to Aselia.

* * *

***OMG! Sorry that chapter 3 was a few days late, it was just so boring to write! Alas, I had to have it though because the Phantasia gang needed to learn about Auldrant. Re-reading it, I also feel that it was poorly written. Hmmm, I'll eventually edit it... Don't worry, chapter 4 will be much more exciting because the plot finally starts rolling along faster. Anyways, I've started back up in college this week so depending on the amount of homework I get, chapters will be posted (hopefully) every 1-3 weeks. And if you haven't read my Profile page lately, I'll tell you here, I have got a Twitter! If you want to you can follow me TheEpicMichelle for story updates, information about what I'm doing and just plain randomness! If you want me to follow you, you've gotta tweet me and tell me that you've read my announcement on Fanfiction. I don't just follow random people, sorry. (Wow, this was one long author's note...)**


	4. Chapter 4: Cress' Capture

**Chapter 4**

The snow glistened like they were stars falling from the sky; the waves grew rough, as if trying to stop the ship from reaching its destination. Soon mountains appeared in the distance, covered with the white powder. The temperature was below freezing yet Mint stood at the ship's bow, watching the land grow closer. She prayed to Martel that the Vorpal Sword would be here. She wanted to go back to Aselia as soon as possible; something about being in Auldrant scared her.

A flurry whipped across the deck of the ship. With Mint's white healer's gown, she appeared almost invisible in the storm. She crossed her arms and hurried inside, if she stayed out any longer she would risk becoming ill.

Their group huddled around a heater inside the cabins; Mint pulled up a seat and joined them.

"It's a little cold to be going outside, don't you think?" Chester asked.

"I-I wanted to find out if I could see Keterburg yet." Mint answered, chattering from the sudden change in temperature.

"Well? Is it visible yet?" Claus questioned.

"The coastline was coming into view; a snowstorm had whipped up before I could see Keterburg."

"Once we get there, we're going to find a nice warm inn to stay at. It's absolutely freezing in here!" Cress complained.

"And it better have hot water!" Arche added. "I'm going to take a long warm bath when we get there!"

"Attention, now approaching Keterburg Bay. All passengers prepare to disembark." The loudspeaker announced.

The snow covering Keterburg lit up like crystals; lights shone and were reflected by the powder. People hurried by in brightly covered coats; even in the city it was too cold to be outside. Claus pointed out that standing in the center of the town was the famous Keterburg Hotel, complete with a restaurant, shops, and a spa. Sitting underneath the hotel was the casino, where Claus planned to spend his time before their search tomorrow. Mint, Suzu, and Chester went shopping for supplies while Cress and Arche relaxed in their hotel room.

"Hey Cress, can we just ditch the sword? It's so warm in here, I don't want to leave." Arche called from the bathroom.

Cress relaxed on one of the beds, "If you want to stay here in Auldrant that's fine with me, but if you want to get back to Aselia we'll need the sword."

Arche groaned, "Don't put it like that; I don't want to stay here. The people here look at me strangely, like they've never seen a half-elf before."

"Elves and half-elves don't exist here, remember? They only have humans." Cress reminded her.

"Well they're missing out then; we half-elves are the best!" Cress heard water splash out of the tub.

Cress just laughed; Arche was so full of herself sometimes.

"Let's see if we have everything: twenty Pineapple, Lemon, and Miracle Gels, twenty Panacea and Life Bottles, food to make sandwiches while we're out, anything else we need?" Chester read over a list him and the two girls made.

"That sounds like everything." Suzu said.

"Good, then we should be fully prepared to find the sword. Let's just hope that it's there…"

"If it isn't then we'll just have to look for another lead, that's all." Suzu answered. "I'm sure it's there though, it just seems logical."

A Malkuth solder rushed past them on the street to a lady further away from them. She wore a white coat and was holding a stack of papers in her arms. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun. She propped up her glasses when she saw the solder.

"Governor Osborne!" The solder saluted.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked.

"The expedition is coming back tonight." He reported.

"Was anything found?"

"I don't know, Governor. We'll have to wait until they return to Keterburg."

She sighed, "Alright then, you're dismissed."

The solder saluted once more then left.

"An expedition? Did they go to Mt. Roneal?" Chester wondered.

"We don't have enough information to know that. We should still go on our expedition tomorrow." Suzu said.

Cress beamed as he, Mint and Chester stood in the middle of Toltus. Finally, it was rebuilt. All that was now needed to do was restart his father's swordsmanship school.

Chester wiped his brow, "Finally, it's done."

Mint closed her eyes. "Are you proud of me, Mother?" She whispered.

Cress looked to the sky, "I did it, Father and Mother. With the help of my friends I defeated Dhaos and rebuilt Toltus. I saw the future; this new town was named Miguel. This is my honor to you, Father."

Someone clapped behind them. "Well done. You three should be proud, or should you?"

They turned around to find Dhaos behind them.

"You ruined my chance to save Derris-Kharlan; I'll ruin your chance for a peaceful future." Dhaos chanted a magic incantation and the three were flung into a dark hole.

Cress found that darkness surrounded him. He tried calling out for Mint and Chester but there was no answer. A light appeared and before him was the Eternal Sword. He ran towards it but no matter how much he ran, he never got any closer to the sword. Determined to grab it, he lunged at the sword, grasping it in his hands.

As soon as Cress got the sword, it shattered into its two separate components.

"Damn you Dhaos!" Cress yelled.

He collapsed onto his knees, drained of all energy.

"Cress…" He heard Mint's faint voice calling him. "Cress, get up."

"Mint…" He responded.

"Get up, Cress, get up." Her voice slowly grew louder.

Mint stood by the side of the bed Cress was sleeping in. "Get up Cress." She whispered, nudging him.

After a few more tries Cress shot straight up. It took him a few minutes before he realized where he was.

He rubbed his head, "Ugh, I had a terrible nightmare."

Mint shushed him, "Be quiet and come with me."

She led him outside and onto the dark snow covered streets of Keterburg.

"What are we doing out here?" Cress asked.

Mint shrugged, "I thought just the two of us could go for a walk."

Cress smiled and took Mint's hand. "Ok then."

Mint blushed and pulled her hand back. "Let's not hold hands right now."

They walked up into the park behind the hotel. Everything glistened with the snow. It really was a winter wonderland.

"The untouched snow is beautiful; don't you think so, Cress?" Mint asked.

"Yea, it's like everything is covered with thousands of little crystals."

Mint smiled, "You know, this reminds me of that time in Arlee, the night before we went off to Dhaos' castle. I had asked you to come outside of the inn with me then."

Cress nodded, "I remember."

Mint took Cress by the hands, "Even though we're stuck in a foreign world, with you it feels like I'm still in Aselia. Probably because of our first adventure; we were never separated. Cress, I…" She cut off, a group of Malkuth solders appeared in the north entrance to the city. One of them carried a shining indigo sword.

"The Vorpal Sword!" Cress let go of Mint and rushed towards the solder with the sword.

Before he could even comprehend what had happened, Cress took a battle stance before the solders.

"Where did you find this sword?!" He questioned.

"On Mt. Roneal." One of them answered. "Now give it back, that sword is property of the Malkuth military!"

Cress scoffed, "This is the Vorpal Sword! It, along with Flamberge belongs to me!"

"Take it from him!" Around ten solders rushed at Cress.

"_Chaos Blade!_" A wave of blue energy emitted from the sword and covered the solders, knocking them all out.

"Erg, he's strong. Where's the Colonel?"

Cress smirked, "Give it up! I'm leaving with my sword!"

"_O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through! Thunder Blade!"_ Cress fell to the ground as a bolt of lightning struck him, shocking even the ground he stood on.

"Cress!" Mint screamed.

Cress tried to stand but paralysis stuck him. He watched as a man walked out from behind the other solders. He must've been with the military; his uniform was similar to the others. He kneeled in front of where Cress was slumped over.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A thief perhaps?" The man tilted his glasses down to get a better look at Cress' face. His eyes were blood red, he smirked, and he seemed used assessing his victims.

"How can I be a thief?" Cress struggled to speak. "This was my sword to begin with."

"Oh, so you're connected to the recent upsets?"

"What do you mean?"

"Around two weeks ago, the sky darkened during midday. It caused quite a stir. The only light to be seen were two beams; one blue, the other red. One beam touched down here at Mt. Roneal."

"And the other?" Cress asked.

"That is confidential. You've already came after this sword, I would presume that if you knew where the other was, you'd chase after that one too, am I correct?"

"I-I need these swords to get home."

"Ah, so you do admit that you are connected to the recent events?"

"Yes." Cress confessed.

The man stood up. "Take this boy into custody." He commanded.

"W-Where am I going?" Cress muttered as he was lifted by two solders.

The man propped his glasses back up. "The Grand Chokmah Penitentiary." He looked over and noticed Mint watching.

She saw that she was spotted and ran. Cress was already captured; she had to get back to the others to tell them what happened.

"Colonel Curtiss, should we pursue her?" A solder asked.

"Leave her. We have the boy. I'll get all the information I need out of him."

Mint rushed into the group's hotel room. The noise woke everyone up.

Arche rubbed her eyes, "What's with all the noise; it's not even morning yet."

"It's Cress!" Mint panicked. "He's been taken away by the Malkuth military!"

"What?!" Chester exclaimed.

"Cress and I were taking a walk when a group of Malkuth solders came in from the north entrance. One of them was carrying the Vorpal Sword. Without a second thought, Cress rushed towards them. He was able to get the sword, but their commander struck him with a powerful Thunder Blade." Mint explained. "Cress became paralyzed and they took him away."

"Did you hear where they were taking him?" Claus asked.

"Yes, to the penitentiary in Grand Chokmah. I'd assume that the Vorpal Sword is headed there as well."

"And so are we. We leave for Grand Chokmah first thing in the morning. Now, let's all get some sleep."

Mint sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep; she'd stay up all night thinking about Cress, praying that he would be alright.

* * *

**Arche here again! MintxCress anyone? Anyways, so Cress has been taken into custody by the Malkuth military and it's up to us to save him! Team Phantasia go! It's all that stupid colonel's fault in the first place. If him and his troops would've just left the Vorpal Sword alone, tomorrow we could've found it and been on our merry way to finding Flamberge. Oh well, every story needs a plot twist I guess... Speaking of stories, here's Seiyru with the author's notes!**

***Wow this chapter came out fast! Last night I started typing in the evening and once I noticed what time it was, it was already midnight! So, today I finished it and let me tell you, this was my favorite to write so far just with the plot twist and Jade entering. And thank you Yue Asuka for reviewing! If you can review please do! I want to know how you feel about the story and if you have any ideas for it! The entire plot isn't set in stone yet! Don't forget, you can follow me TheEpicMichelle on Twitter for story updates also!***


End file.
